


I Don't Want To Be In Love

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Frostiron One Shots [15]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Mourning, Sad!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining when Loki decides to visit someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Be In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batwynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/gifts).



> Based off ----> http://batwynn.tumblr.com/post/99178110082
> 
> Batwynn is amazing :3

Loki stands in front of a grave. It's raining but he doesn't care. No coat. No umbrella. Nothing. Just standing in the wet and cold, staring at the name of the grave.

_I will not mourn today._

Loki tries to think of how long it has been but he can't. Time has become one never ending nightmare to him. The days and the months and the years are one of the same thing to him now. How did it come to be like this? 

Loki stops thinking for a moment. He remembers. 

"You died." Loki whispers.

_Because I mourned your loss..._

Loki takes a deep breath. Sometimes he's envious. Sometimes he wants to make people suffer the way he does. But he doesn't. It's not what HE would want Loki to do. He doesn't sleep anymore. He hasn't slept in a long time. He has nightmares too much to fall asleep. The regret. The guilt. The loneliness. The sadness. It consumes him. Haunts him. Overwhelms him. 

"It's not fair." Loki sighs.

He puts a hand over his mouth. He knows what's coming. It doesn't help. He puts his hand down and tears fall down his pale cheeks. Loki sinks to his knees, never breaking eye contact with the grave.

_The very day I fell in love._

"I miss you, love." Loki sobs.

**Anthony Edward Stark.**

**Genius. Husband. Friend.**


End file.
